


i'll still love you

by mellonendoroid



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellonendoroid/pseuds/mellonendoroid
Summary: “Have you ever ever built a sandcastle before?” Chiaki questioned, taking off the dark teal cardigan she always wore over her shirt and setting it down on a beach chair nearby.Mikan put her hands together and quickly shook her head back and forth. “S-Sorry, no…”“Do you want me to teach you how?”Mikan blushed, waving her hands back and forth. “H-Huhhh? Ch-Chiaki would… Would teach m-me how?”---chiaki helps mikan build a sandcastle, and helps mikan realize her worth as a person.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	i'll still love you

**Author's Note:**

> i hope theyre not too ooc i sort of just project myself onto tsumiki bc i am her irl  
> takes place in canon but canon doesnt matter too much it's just. reminiscing some chapter one events that's it...  
> tw for rlly small and quick mentions of abuse sort of, and tsumiki sort of has some bad thoughts abt herself but they're never too bad? although they're sort of written in third pov so i hope that's not too confusing...

The atmosphere of this island was too nice for it to be a death game. It was hot, but it wasn’t humid. There was always a nice breeze and no storms ever came across, if you exclude the one that happened when Monokuma rolled around.

It was the morning after the first class trial on the island, and even though everyone wished it would be the last of them, they all knew it wouldn’t be. Someone was executed and it was sure to happen to another person on this island.

Despite all of that, Chiaki and Mikan were running to the beach together, Mikan holding onto Chiaki’s hand to try her best to not slip and fall. She was clumsy and found herself constantly tripping over air.

“Have you ever ever built a sandcastle before?” Chiaki questioned, taking off the dark teal cardigan she always wore over her shirt and setting it down on a beach chair nearby.

Mikan put her hands together and quickly shook her head back and forth. “S-Sorry, no…”

“Do you want me to teach you how?”

Mikan blushed, waving her hands back and forth. “H-Huhhh? Ch-Chiaki would… Would teach m-me how?”

No one would ever teach her how to do things. Growing up, she’d always have to rely on herself to patch up her bruises or to fix up her scars. She never had any friends at school, none of the students at Mikan's old school even liked her at all. To them, she was just a toy to be used. Her relationship with her family was never on good terms.

“Sure.” Chiaki gave her an assuring smile. That alone was able to get Mikan to be able to trust her, even if she was still a bit unsure about what seemed to be too kind of a task for anyone to take on, just for Mikan.

Chiaki looked around the beach, and after her quick look, she was able to come to a conclusion. “It doesn’t look like there’s any materials we could use here, I think. Do you want to stop at the store and get some?”

Going to the store would just prove that their walk down to the beach together was nothing but a waste. Mikan didn’t want to complain, because then Chiaki would just get frustrated with her like everyone else did. Being with Chiaki wasn’t a bad thing, and Mikan definitely didn’t want to make it into one. “S-Sure!”

Mikan once again held onto Chiaki’s hand to make sure she didn’t slip when walking over to the store. She wondered how much she’d have to hold someone’s hand for it to pass the borders of just being platonic. But Mikan didn’t think that Chiaki would ever like her in that way. No one would ever like Mikan in that way. 

Chiaki took some small shovels and buckets shaped like castles and brought them out of the store with her. Even while getting the things needed to build a sandcastle, she still made sure to keep her hold onto Mikan’s hand. She didn’t want Mikan to feel unsafe. As long as Chiaki's hand was holding onto Mikan's, there was no chance of Mikan getting hurt.

They were back to the beach now, sitting together on the warm sand.

“Do you want me to teach you how now?” Chiaki gave Mikan a small smile.

Mikan blushed a little. She didn’t think Chiaki would smile at her. Mikan didn’t deserve nice things like that, especially from nice people like Chiaki. “Um, sure…”

“You just need to dig up some sand and put it into the bucket, I think,” Chiaki tried her best to explain, “Make sure to put some wet sand in there, too. That helps it stick together and stay better.”

Mikan took one of the various shovels that Chiaki brought and dug up some of the sand. She poured each scoop into one of the buckets, and she made sure to make the scoopfuls a mixture of both wet and dry sand.

After scooping up and putting enough sand into the bucket, it was filled to the brim with sand. Mikan patted it down to even the sand out the best that she could.

“Do you think, do you think that this is, um, g-good?” Mikan looked over to Chiaki as she asked.

Chiaki nodded, then added, “Now all you have to do is put it down so it can be poured down onto the sand, I think.”

So that was what Mikan did. She put the bucket down onto the sand, and carefully lifted it up to see what the result was.

As soon as the sand bucket had been pulled away, the sand collapsed down into all of the other sand on the beach. All of her efforts had been wasted.

“A-Ah!” Mikan gasped, covering her face with her bandaged hands. “I-It… It collapsed!”

Chiaki looked over, frowning at the scene. “You need to make sure you use the more wet sand.”

“I-I’m sorry…” Mikan apologized as she sniffled back tears, “I never do a-anything good…”

“Don’t say that!” Chiaki’s voice raised, “It’s just your first time doing this, I don’t think it’d be perfect.”

Mikan wiped the tears that had began rolling down from the creases of her eyes. “I’m s-sorry… Now you're mad at, mad at m-me, and it’s all my fault…!”

“I’m not mad, just try again.”

With that being said, Mikan had once again started to repeat the process of digging up sand and putting it into the bucket. She made sure to put in more wet sand, just as Chiaki had suggested.

When she had to pour the bucket down onto the sand again, Mikan was filled with worry. She didn’t want to fail at this again, because then Chiaki would just think she really was terrible at doing anything.

The sandcastle was able to stand up on the sand without collapsing this time. Mikan smiled a bit and moved back.

“I-It worked!” She put the bucket away to the side.

Chiaki returned the smile over to her. “That’s good. I’m glad you where able to do it.”

“A-Ah, but…” Mikan looked down at her fully-finished sandcastle. Finishing it did give her a feeling of accomplishment, even if she didn’t feel too much of it. There was still a feeling that sunk down in her stomach.

Making a sandcastle was so simple. All it needed was a bucket and some shovels, or it didn’t even need a bucket. If she tried hard enough, she could’ve just made it by scratch and not make Chiaki worry about going out to get supplies. She could’ve just looked for how to do it on her own and not waste Chiaki’s time.

“It’s so… S-So simple…”

“You were still able to do it, and that’s really all that matters, I think.” Chiaki smiled over to Mikan and set a hand down on her chest, “You learned something new. Isn’t that good?”

Mikan nodded just a bit.

“And I think that’s good enough,” Chiaki reached her hand out to hold Mikan’s.

The touch made Mikan giggle and even smile. “Y-Yeah…”

“I’m proud of you.” Chiaki’s smile remained as she talked.

Mikan let out a high-pitched squeal. “N-No!” She held her hands together in front of her chest, “You shouldn’t be… Shouldn’t be proud of m-me for anything!”

Chiaki explained, “I think you deserve to feel accomplished, you did something, I think. Even when you get out of bed in the morning, you should feel accomplished.”

“B-But it’s so… so simple to get, get out of bed.”

“When I wake up, I feel tired and don’t want to get up or move, I think,” Chiaki’s index finger was held up as she talked, “So I think it’s a lot to get up when I’m tired.”

That was true. Waking up and getting out of bed only to face the harsh thing called reality was hard for Mikan to do, but she had to do it everyday. Sometimes she'd get out of bed on her own, even when she was aware of what getting out of bed and facing the rest of the world meant. Maybe Chiaki was right. Maybe getting out of bed every morning was a pretty big deal. 

A small smile quivered onto her lips, “M-Mhm…”

“I think you’ve accomplished enough of a quest just by being here today, living can be hard sometimes, I think.”

If any person knew how hard it was to live, it would definitely be Mikan.

Chiaki’s arms reached over the sandcastle that Mikan had just built, and she put her fingers down onto Mikan’s palms. “And I’m glad that you're here, so I got to meet someone as amazing as you.”

An extremely apparent blush took over Mikan’s face, and her pale face was dusted with pink. “H-H-Huh? No, you shouldn’t… You sh-shouldn't say that about me…!”

“But you're a nurse, aren’t you? You’ve helped in surgeries and healthcare, I think. That means saving lives and stuff. That’s important, I think.”

“There are… A l-lot of nurses that are better, better than I’ll ever b-be…”

Chiaki’s thumbs gently ran across Mikan’s palms, in a manner that was soft and almost made Mikan giggle a bit.

“They’re not you. You’ve done a lot, lived through a lot… And I think that alone makes you pretty amazing.”

Tears started to roll down Mikan’s face. They started off as quiet and discreet, but after a few tears made their way down, they got louder and became the most noticeable thing on her face.

One thing Mikan could decipher was that these weren’t tears of sadness of anxiousness. She just couldn’t find the words to describe how she felt to hear Chiaki say that to her. It was so important to hear something like that from someone else. It was all that she needed to hear. It wasn't until this time she spent with Chiaki that she realized how much the love and affection from just one person could change someone so much.

Chiaki stood up and walked over to Mikan’s side, and she let her hands wrap around Mikan as a way to try and comfort her. Mikan didn’t move or shake from the touch. She didn’t think about being hurt in this moment, the idea of the hands having ideas of malice not crossing her mind for even a second. Because Chiaki was one of the very few, if not the only good thing in Mikan's life. Maybe Mikan could be sure that Chiaki wouldn't try to harm her.

Until the tears couldn’t be seen on Mikan’s face anymore, Chiaki didn’t budge. Her arms stayed wrapped around Mikan until the tears stopped rolling down her face.

“Th-Thank you…” Mikan formed a small smile onto her face and looked over to Chiaki, “I, um, I really… needed to h-hear that.”

“I’m happy that you feel better,” Chiaki lifted her arms off of Mikan, and set her fingers back down into Mikan’s palms. The simple action of rubbing her thumb along the lines of Mikan’s palm was soothing.

“H-Hey, Ch-Chiaki…” After feeling so cherished for, Mikan went back to her anxious state, “D-Do you… Do you like m-me?”

Chiaki thought about her response before saying it, “I don't know. As a friend, or as a crush?”

“Um… Sort of just in, um, just in g-general…”

“I’m glad to have you as a friend,” The look in Chiaki’s eyes as she said that let Mikan know that her response was completely honest, “What about you?”

“Um, well I… I l-like you a lot.” Mikan felt her cheeks heat up just a bit as she gave her answer.

“I like you a lot, too.”

Mikan let out a loud, high-pitched gasp after she heard Chiaki’s response.

Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind, hundreds of things that she could’ve said. Mikan didn’t think she was ever deserving of being loved by anyone, especially by Chiaki nonetheless. 

“I… I…”

Mikan wasn’t able to get the rest of that sentence out before a pair of lips was placed onto her own. Her eyes were wide open, but Chiaki’s were shut tight. She could see a smile on Chiaki’s lips, even as she kissed her.

“I think everyone is deserving of love, and even if you don’t think that about yourself,” Chiaki tilted her head over to Mikan, a smile still on her face, and her bangs moving aside just a little, “I’ll still love you.”

Mikan didn’t understand this. She knew it wasn’t bad. She just didn’t understand how Chiaki could kiss her so gently, and how Chiaki thought that Mikan deserved to be loved.

Tears didn’t come out of Mikan’s eyes this time. Instead, she just smiled, blushed, and giggled. Chiaki’s smile became a bit wider at those actions.

“Th-Thank you, Chiaki! I l-love you, too!!”

Mikan was the one to lean in to the kiss this time, and she pressed her lips against Chiaki’s and made sure that her eyes were glued shut. She was too worried to see Chiaki’s expression. What if she thought that she was weird for just going in like that?

The kiss didn’t last too long, as Mikan pulled away quickly. That was partially because of how nervous she was about doing it, but also because she heard a wave that was crashing in behind them. 

The wave crashed into the shore, and sprayed some water onto Mikan and Chiaki, but it wasn’t much and would likely dry quickly. But the sandcastle that Mikan had struggled so greatly to build was just another clump of sand on the ground now.

“I-It collapsed…” 

Last time, Mikan got all worked up and upset that the thing she had been working on had ended with such a bad result. This time, she didn’t mind. There were better things than some little sandcastle.

This time, Mikan just laughed at how it had fallen. When she laughed, it gave Chiaki an opprotunity to laugh along with her. It was building it that mattered, and being able to have the sandcastle stay up, even if it wasn't for too long. It'd collapse eventually.

And for what felt like the first time, for all she knew it was, she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> tysmmmmm for reading it means a lot to me :3 i hope it was alright hehe  
> follow me on ig/twt @mellonendoroid i draw and i'm cute <3


End file.
